Devilukian Nights
by tamedwolf95
Summary: Follow the Characters as they live their lives in this future and see what the galaxy has in store for them. More so since they rule it.
1. Prologue

'_How long has it been since I last saw him?'_

A young girl thought absently as she continued to eat her lunch while surrounded by her friends, happily chatting away about a variety of topics.

'I wonder…when will I get to see him again?'

"Mikan-chan~, your spacing out again what's wrong? You've been doing that a lot today." Her friend, Sachi, said while gazing at her curiously.

"Are you feeling ill Mikan-chan?" Mami, another of her friend's asked her with concern.

"Ahh. No it's nothing like that. Sorry for worrying you," the now identified Yuuki Mikan quickly reassured her friends, "I'm just worried that my dad won't be able to make it tonight." It wasn't exactly a lie, she had started wondering if her father would show up to the meeting before her thoughts shifted focus.

"Oh right! Tonight's the representative-teacher meeting," Mami exclaimed as she remembered the event.

"Though more than a meeting doesn't this seem more like some pseudo-party?" The short haired girl stated her opinion as she placed her curled finger under her chin.

"True," agreed the dark haired girl.

"Didn't they do this to make it more sociable for everybody?"

"Mmm-hmm, supposedly this was to make it easier for everyone to socialize with each other while the teacher goes around and talks about the students to their parents by creating a more 'suitable' environment like a ball of some kind."

"I just think the teachers got tired of the same old boring meeting so they invented this as an excuse to have a good time while telling the parents about their children," Sachi replied with a laughter in her voice.

"Could be," agreed Mikan.

"Anyway," Sachi spoke up again, "Are you worried your father won't come tonight because of his job?"

"Yeah," replied the golden-eyed girl, "He's really busy with his current projects."

"If that's the case you could just have another representative come instead of your father, as long as you tell the teacher beforehand then everything should be alright," Mami informed her friend.

"There's no one else who can." Mikan replied, "Well it doesn't matter, I'm just a little worried, I've been reminding him for weeks so I'm sure he'll show up, still thanks for your concern," she answered honestly.

"No problem Mikan-chan!" Exclaimed Sachi .

"Don't worry Mikan! It'll be fine!" Reassured Mami.

"Still~," began Sachi, "Too bad your awesome brother can't come instead, even after all this time we still haven't met him," finished the short haired girl while their dark haired friend giggled at her teasing of their mutual friend.

"Geez are you both still saying that," huffed Mikan "Even after all this time you two are saying those things." The only response she got was the laughter of her friends.


	2. Meetings at the ball

Disclaimer (This applies to all previous and following chapters) To Love-Ru and To Love-Ru Darkness belong to their respective owners

Yuuki Mikan finished putting on her attire for the night and was just inspecting herself in the mirror. Though her friends were talking about the meeting as if it were a formal event it was semi-formal at its most, hence her choice of a rather long light pink sweater that wasn't too tight but neither loose fitting just perfect in her opinion, with sleeves that stopped halfway up her hands leaving them partially covered and that stopped a bit lower than her hips, with a black multi frilled skirt that reached mid-thigh, followed by some black socks that reached halfway up her lower legs.

Her thoughts strayed to the conversation at school with her friends and how she's been getting lost in thought lately.

'_Rito…'_

Rito, her brother, was the cause of this.

'_I miss him…'_

Not that she would admit it to anyone…except him…maybe, probably.

Mikan sighed.

Her brother wasn't here anymore, not in the city, not in the country, not even in the same solar system.

'_He better be alright…that idiot.'_

It all happened after a series of events that led to the creation of his 'harem', as one young princess called it. Rito however just called them his _wives_.

She still couldn't believe it, her brother; her shy with women brother had _wives _(more so extremely beautiful wives). Naturally he had explained it all to her, from how it began, to the reason of the plan, to how he felt about it…he simply explained _everything_ to her.

When he finished the rather strange and lengthy explanation he just sat there waiting for her reaction preparing for what he most likely thought would be a variety of reactions from her about the topic she just said seven little words with that teasing grin of hers she liked to use on him.

"_I always knew you were a playboy."_

_He stared…he just stared for a minute before breaking out a grin and hugging her closely._

"_Yeah. I guess you were right."_

"_Naturally." She returned the hug and just sat there with him for a while, her face sporting a light blush as she sat there with him._

"_Mikan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He hugged her tighter, "Thank You." _

_Two words. Just two words but she understood the meaning behind them, everything he wanted to say she understood with just those two words._

"_Idiot."_

_And as she said those words she knew he understood the meaning behind them, just as they have always understood each other._

Truthfully she had at the very least five thousand different thoughts about the matter, how could she not, that had to be-

The golden-eyed girl quickly shook her head of those thoughts. After settling down she noticed the small smile she carried as she remembered the exchange, her hand unconsciously going to the necklace she had been wearing ever since two years ago- the one her useless brother gave her before he left. It was black and gold of alien make, composed of two parts. The first part was a choker of a silk like texture colored black and engraved with various intricate symbols interweaving each other to form beautiful golden colored patterns. The second was a chain attached to the choker, though it seemed to be a single piece with how it molded with the first part, with the colors blending with one another as if it were made of a single piece of metal; that for all she knew could have been exactly the case, with some sort of tooth or perhaps a claw attached as a pendant.

She smiled a bit wider.

Rito was many things but a bad brother he was not. The patterns on the necklace represented familial bonds or in this case older brother and younger sister. He also carried a matching (though instead of a choker his had two chains, one shorter and one longer) pair. When he gave it to her he explained it was so that she wouldn't forget that he always cared about her and that he will always be with her and her with him.

'_Leave it to him to always worry about me even when he now has the galaxy to worry about.'_

It's not like he didn't call because he did but it wasn't the same; even with video calls it wasn't the same. Still he tried and that made her happy if only for a short period of time. He also made sure that she didn't get lonely by having his- as Momo called them- 'potential candidates' visit her regularly, taking her out, spending dinner with her, inviting her over to their houses, etc. She also received visits from the alien girls that could make periodic trips to earth when they had free time that told her how everything was going and such.

No, Rito wasn't a bad brother. Quite the opposite.

_Ding-Dong_

"Coming!"

Speaking of potential love interest's of her brother there was one now. She gave herself a final quick once over before rushing down the stairs to meet her. Arriving quickly at the door she caught both her breath and her composure before opening the door.

"Kujou-san. Welcome," she cheerfully greeted the person on the other side with a small bow, "Sorry for troubling you with this. You don't really have to walk me to school, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Mikan-chan," Kujou Rin greeted back followed by giving her a small smile," don't worry so much, besides this is no trouble at all."

"Still thank you very much."

Kujuo Rin was a pretty girl. Tall with long hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes looking at her calmly and having a toned figure; no doubt from her responsibilities to Tenjouin Saki as a bodyguard and such and possessing a cool side to her similar to her golden haired friend.

"Are you ready?" She questioned.

"Yep! I'm ready." The younger of the two replied. "You can just drop me of at the entrance to where they're doing the meeting and I'll meet up with my friends."

"Alright," the brown-eyed girl nodded, "Let's go."

"Right," Mikan quickly put her shoes on followed by closing and locking the door, "Let's go."

The meeting was being held at the gym since it was the largest place able to contain everyone while at the same time letting them move around freely and offering protection from the elements should it begin to rain or such. Tables were placed with a variety of food and drinks near the walls, while the gym itself was lightly decorated with music (a rather familiar song which gained popularity recently) playing while teachers and students plus their representatives mingle with each other.

_Yes you're my only target be by my side smiling like that forever._

'Guess Sachi was right…they did want to have fun._'_

The meeting essentially worked like this: while the representatives and students mingled with each other the teachers went around with lists that had their students' name, once they found the student they began speaking with them and their representatives' about all they needed to before moving on to the next one. Though it was like this it didn't mean that they followed a particular order instead they just went around looking for students, taking their time engaging in small talk with everyone, thereby ensuring that this would last a while.

"Mikan~!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her above the sound of the music.

"Sachi," she greeted as her friend got closer with Mami, another of her friends following closely, "Where are your parents?"

"Over there." The short haired girl pointed at a gathering of adults some distance away that if she wasn't mistaking were chatting with Mami's parents.

Naturally when they arrived two groups were formed: one for the adults another for the students, each on their respective side of the gym. While there were several of the two in the space left speaking to teachers or each other; in the case of friends and their respective families.

"My my Mikan don't you look gorgeous," Sachi began with a familiar teasing grin and tone, "The boys are hardly gonna be able to take their eyes off you."

"Then again Mikan-chan always looks gorgeous," Mami continued with her own subtle teasing expression, "and look she's already getting looks from everyone," she finished with a smile.

True enough she was getting looks from numerous boys that had an interest in her or had already confessed. She even saw a few of the parents, that from what she was able to tell were teasing them for staring at her for too long as well as the occasional girl and adult that saw her and began speaking to those around her. About she could only guess.

'_Probably about my eyes, it's not exactly like gold is a common color, plus it's always what they see and remember first... I hope.'_

For her part she just ignored it like always.

"I can't believe you still haven't dated anyone Mikan," Sachi spoke again as she sipped the drink in her hand, "Are you really not interested in anyone of them?"

"Not really," She responded easily, "Plus you have to admit not all of them are…suitable, more so when they blatantly stare; like during gym class for example."

"True," spoke up Mami, "but then again you can't exactly blame them for staring too much when you are so beautiful Mikan-chan."

"You girls are exaggerating, "the brown haired girl replied while waving her hand, "I'm not that pretty."

"Of course you are beautiful Mikan!" Exclaimed Sachi while pointing at her "True you have other qualities that give you attention but you're still beautiful."

"It's not like I'm the only one," she continued to defend herself while feeling a light blush coloring her cheeks, "both of you are also beautiful yet I don't see the two of you with anyone," she pointed out to her friends.

"It's different for us though."

"How so?"

"Well…okay we've also been confessed to and have gone on a few dates but they haven't really gotten our interest."

She merely raised her eyebrow.

"But!" Sachi quickly continued, "We aren't the ones that have been confessed since grade school!"

The golden-eyed girl just sighed.

"Besides," the black haired girl spoke up, a shine in her eyes the only thing betraying that she had something planned, "we want to meet your brother first."

"That's right," the short haired girl quickly caught up with her friends plan, "we want to see that hunk of a brother you have that we still haven't met, maybe then we'll decide." Sachi finished while having her hands clasped in front her chin with her eyes closed. Mami mirroring her exactly as they both let out a sigh.

Mikan just looked at them with a hooded face while she groaned internally, _'Seriously Rito…you haven't even met them!'_

"What? It's not like we have that much of an age difference from what you've told us."

"You'll find out." She replied simply."Ah look. Both of your parents are calling us," she quickly pointed out to her confused looking friends.

They promptly turned and looked." Probably want to greet you Mikan-chan. Shall we?"

"Alright." She began to move over to them with her friends, well aware that more than a few pairs of eyes following them as they made their way to the other side of the gym.

'_I wonder where dad is?'_

Mikan thought as she was once again on the other side of the gym. True to her friends' prediction both of their parents wanted to greet her followed by proceeding to engage her in small talk before they went to talk to the other adults while she and her friends went back to the students' side of the gym.

Currently she was in a much larger group of friends while she waited for her father to appear-she hoped.

Sachi and Mami had already had several teachers talk with their parents, as well as a few of the other girls in the group yet her father still hadn't even arrived.

'_Great.' _She thought wryly while outwardly chatting with her friends.

"Yuuki-san." Called a voice behind her.

Turning around she saw one of her sensei's. An attractive average height woman with her black hair tied up while sporting a set of glasses, wearing some simple pants and blouse, it was the very same sensei she had since grade school. The reason she was here was she was working as a substitute, while still teaching grade school she also gave class here which made her familiar with a lot of the students; Mikan, Sachi and Mami among them.

"Sensei," she bowed politely before she began nervously, "ummm… sorry sensei my father still hasn't arrived yet."

"Actually Yuuki-san it's about that," her sensei began with a reassuring smile, "your father just called-"

'_Great…I knew it'_ the brown haired girl thought with a sigh before quickly paying attention to her teacher again.

"-he said he couldn't make it but not to worry, he sent a suitable representative in his absence," the teacher finished explaining before she continued, "so not to worry about it. I've already told the other teachers so we'll just wait till your representative gets here." With everything needed to be said the teacher quickly went to continue searching for students while leaving a confused younger girl in her wake.

'_Strange…maybe he felt extra guilty this time and asked one of the girls to come…like Kotegawa-san…maybe even Sairenji-san…or Kujou-san even?'_

It's not exactly like this hasn't happened before but this certainly was the first time he said that he would send someone else in his place. Normally he just called her while apologizing a thousand times and promising that it would not happen again next time.

"Maybe he asked one of those onee-sans that always spend time with you to come instead of him?" One of the girls in the group asked, unknowingly mirroring her thoughts.

Naturally her friends knew about the older girls that accompanied her from time to time since she was with one or more of them regularly, though all they knew was that they were friends of her brother (which was partially true, they were just something else also) that watched out for her.

"Possibly," she responded with what seemed her hundredth sign of the day. She really shouldn't be surprised no matter how much she reminded him.

"Well," began another girl obviously wanting to cheer her up, "at least this time it's not like you came here for nothing, you just have to wait a bit more."

"Yeah… your right…thanks." Mikan thanked her while giving them all a smile."You know I'm going to get something to drink, I'm getting thirsty."

"Alright." Chorused several of the girls."Ok. We'll be right here, not that we'll move since the other teachers are still occupied with b class and our parents seem to be having fun talking together." Sachi cheerily said.

"I'll be quick."

And so she started to head to the refreshment table well aware that as she walked she had more than one pairs of eyes following her.

'_Geez…even though I said no to more than one of them more than once, is it too hard to understand that I'm really not interested right now?'_

Mikan thought with mild annoyance while she again steered her thoughts to who her father asked to come. Perhaps Kotegawa-san who was diligent, or Sairenji-san who behaved like an older sister already, maybe even Kujou-san… but that would mean her father had called her and that she would have to come back again just for her sake when she probably already went on with her business after dropping her off or perhaps more than one of them since the teachers occasionally saw them pick her up, so that also could have bee-

"MAU!"

Mikan spun in surprise at hearing the familiar shout, instantly cutting through her thoughts.

"Celine?!" The girl exclaimed in surprise only to be tackled by a considerably larger Celine than the last time she saw her.

_Oooof_

She let out air from her lungs as Celine glomped on to her. Spinning her around to bleed off the momentum with a laugh she felt the plant girl wrap her arms around her. For a little girl she sure knew how to tackle.

"Celine what are you doing here?"

The little girl promptly entered what was no doubt a speech of maus that explained how she got here. The number of eyes doubled no doubt curios as to the little girl in her arms but she paid them no mind, her attention fully focused on Celine.

"Celine calm down!" The youngest Yuuki interrupted the young girl, "Start of slowly and you must have come with someone. Why don't you let me meet them so that they'll explain it clearly?"

She absently noticed the changes in Celine while she tried to calm her down. Though she still had the same pale green hair and sky blue eyes she noticed that apart from growing physically bigger the flower on top of her head had disappeared shifting to various small flowers all around her long hair, seeming just like average- though numerous hair decorations

After a while Celine did indeed calm down followed by beginning to squirm in her arms until she put her down.

"Mau." She pointed behind her presumably to where the one who accompanied her was.

Mikan turned around to greet them and found….no one but a few curios stares from adults and students alike. Turning around so that she could question Celine she again found just curios stares and no sight of little plant girls with green hair anywhere.

"Celine? Celine, where did you go?" Her golden eyes scanned left and right trying to see where she went but didn't spot her. She started to look at the direction of the refreshments table thinking she wanted something after no doubt a long trip. She just hoped she didn't get her hands on Cola even though Rito wasn't here it would still be a probl-

"Don't worry about her; she's just gotten more mischievous lately." A male voice spoke behind her.

Mikan _froze_.

'_That voice.'_

She slowly turned around wondering if her subconscious had finally been overloaded with excessive loneliness, if she had finally reached the point where she finally truly missed the one constant presence in her life since she was young and could remember that was always there for her an-

Golden eyes identical too her own stared right back at her.

It wasn't her imagination. There, but a few scant meters away from her stood her brother, no doubt about it.

'_Rito…'_

Mikan froze again as she stared at him, garnering more eyes to them but she didn't care. She continued to stare at her brother as she took the changes he underwent from the years gone by, changes she also has gone through and if his gaze was anything to go by he was doing the same thing as her.

He was taller that much she could tell and if she was right the top of her head reached his chin… or maybe just make it to his nose? His hair was the same orange-red as ever if just a bit wilder (spikier perhaps…?). His eyes the same gold as hers still held that familiar gaze she loved so much provoking a blush to sprout on her cheeks.

He was dressed in Devilukian clothes; a black v-necked long sleeved shirt which exposed the necklace he wore (the matching pair to hers) with the symbols of Deviluke, Memorze and Fiamma on the shorter chain inscribed with patterns. His right sleeve was bound with cloth that resembled bandages covering from half his forearm to half his palm while his left sleeve had three familiar belts wrapped from his wrist to halfway up his forearm. Two large assassin stars were placed on the top and bottom of the belts.

The stars were held in place by silk like ribbons that interwove on each belt to the hold them. Two of each interwoven on either side of one belt sporting a different color: on one belt was a golden colored ribbon with intricate red lines, on another one was a bright red ribbon with intricate blue lines and on the final belt were ribbons the color of black with golden lines. Each interweaving their respective ribbon with similar yet different patterns; each most likely having their own meaning.

He also wore a coat that reached down to his ankles. The upper body was sleeveless and matched his shirt so perfectly that she would have thought it were one and the same if not for the white fur that started at the 'V' of his coat before going around his neck. The lower body flared out to cover the back and the sides of his legs while leaving the front of them uncovered. A light gold colored sash adorned his hips and part of his waist while a larger part of it covered the left side of his body, stopping until mid thigh while twin ends hung from his right side. And finally he wore somewhat loose black pants, again bound by white cloth halfway up his lower legs with simple black shoes adorning his feet.

"…!"

As soon as she finished inspecting him she was moving unconsciously, her being filled with joy. She closed the distance between them and had her arms wrapped around his shoulder in no time, burying her face in his neck while taking in his scent, his warmth, his sheer presence that she was so familiar with and that never failed to calm her down, she finally spoke the words she had wanted to say for the longest time.

"Your back." She whispered against his neck, seemingly in disbelief.

She felt his arms wrap around her while he answered her, "Yeah."

"I missed you…" The overjoyed little sister whispered again as she felt their close proximity.

'_He's gotten fitter…he's going to have to explain that one.'_

"I know," her brother hugged her tighter, "so did I."

Mikan slowly began to loosen her arms around him until she stood in front of him, one of her small hands gripping his arm at the bicep, right above his elbow.

"Are you staying?" She asked trying to remain calm and keeping the worry out of her tone.

He smiled at her. That same smile that calmed her and other girls while causing them to blush uncontrollably.

"Yes." He responded simply.

"Good." She nodded then proceeded to give him a genuine dazzling playful smile that reached her eyes while they stared at each other.

Neither sibling noticed the wail of despair that came from the male student population.

Sachi had been friends with Mikan ever since grade school. Unlike Mami who was the calmer of the two, though she could also be lively once roused and would occasionally tease their friend, Sachi was the one who often took the role of the voice and was generally more expressive.

Though she along with Mami had been together with Mikan for a long time there were still things they didn't know about her; her older brother being the prime example. True she did mention him but they hadn't met him, all they had were images conjured up from what Mikan had told them, an image she very well liked to meet in person even though her golden-eyed friend insisted she was exaggerating with how they viewed him.

Personally she just thought she was being modest. Too bad he was away, and not expected to return anytime soon, so she couldn't just meet him.

Hence when Mikan was tackled by a little girl with-_'was that light green hair?'_-and what seemed like various flowers decorating her hair she turned to stare in curiosity like so many others.

She kept wondering who the little girl was and why the brown haired friend seemed so surprised and happy to see her. Gathering her curiosity she began to make her way over to her friend seeking to satisfy it while sensing an opportunity to tease her. Quickly explaining her intention to the group at large she started walking as quickly as she could to their location.

She was almost too where Mikan was before she put the little girl down and turned, looking for something that was pointed out to her followed by the little girl sprinting and quickly disappearing into the crowd.

That was an odd yet strangely familiar occurrence… she was starting to suspect Mikan's family were secretly ninjas or had assassins in their midst.

Her friend was staring left and right; obviously looking for the little ninja girl. She was about to call to her so that she could question her about the whole scene followed by some good natured teasing and _then_ help her when she saw the golden eyed girl _freeze._

Sachi was confused once again. Until she saw Mikan slowly turn around toward the direction of…

A boy.

A strangely dressed yet attractive older boy.

Just as her brain finished processing this new information it abruptly crashed by what she saw next.

_Yuuki Mikan was running toward the boy and then proceeded to hug him intimately._

She joined countless others as they _stared_, followed by what appeared to be the sound of various breaking hearts.

While there were people that didn't stare like the adults since they didn't care or those that were too far away, the two still had the eyes of a vast number of the student population.

This was after all _Yuuki Mikan,_ the girl that rejected countless boys since grade school, _hugging intimately with a boy_.

Sachi got herself together once again as the two separated, yet still stood close together. She renewed her pace toward them to find out exactly what was going on when she stopped again, thankfully without her brain freezing and crashing for a third time.

Mikan was giving the boy a smile she _never _gave to anyone before.

She cringed as numerous boys wailed in despair.

Deciding enough was enough she closed the distance to her friend and finally set out to find out what was going on.

Rito couldn't believe how much Mikan had grown.

Sure they have had video calls but it was one thing to see the person through a screen than to actually see them in person.

He always knew she would grow into an attractive young woman since she was always beautiful. Her figured had developed, more than she already possessed by the time he first left and she had obviously grown taller, though she was still shorter than him.

He was glad she was not angry with him leaving even though he explained the reasons why he had to. He was also glad to see that underneath all those changes she was still his precious little sister with long brown hair reaching to mid back and those golden eyes staring at him as she stood in front of him with one of her small hands on the crook of his elbow.

He was just about to speak up again before he noticed a rather pretty short haired girl, wearing a pair of shorts with a white blouse, walking up to them with a mischievous expression was familiar with.

"My, my Mikan," began the girl, "to think the reason you rejected so many boys was because you had an older lov-"

The mischievous looking girl abruptly stopped as she stepped in front of them, staring at his face before moving quickly to Mikan's and back again.

"…"

He was just about to call out to her since she had been silent for several seconds before she gave a high pitched _squeal_, complete with hands under her chin and then proceeding to run toward a group of girls some distance away.

'_...What the?'_

Turning to his little sister he saw she wore a blank face while looking at the retreating girls back.

"I suggest you get ready," she said with exasperation coating her words, "they've really wanted to meet you for a long time."

The galactic prince suddenly remembered the time when he accompanied her to school, though not exactly in the traditional sense.

"So they're…"

"Yep…you shameless playboy."

"Hey! I-"He started to defend himself only to stop as the girl returned, clutching the hand of another pretty girl, this one with black hair reaching to her shoulders wearing a navy blue skirt with a light blue shirt.

The first girl just pointed at him while loudly declaring "Look!"

The new girl promptly examined him just as her friend did, before breaking out into a delighted smile, drawing a curious look from him and an exasperated one from his sister.

Deciding to not be rude Rito began to speak, "You two must be Sachi-san and Mami-san, Mikan speaks fondly of you two." He finished with a smile.

The two girls in question began to blush and fidget, straightening out their clothes and hair while looking at anything but him.

He heard his little sister groan softly next to him while still holding on to him. The older brother began to ask what was wrong with her but was once again interrupted as a teacher, judging by the clipboard she held, was making her way towards them.

'_Wait…isn't that Mikan's grade school teacher?_

"Umm…excuse me," she began, "are you Mikan's representative?"

He nodded in response while the teacher also proceeded to stare at him, a common reaction it seemed.

"You know," the glasses wearing woman began while never taking her eyes off from him, "you seem strangely familiar…"

Rito just stared at her with a blank look and from the corner of his eye he noticed his little sister doing the same. He quickly decided to begin speaking.

"Is it Mikan's turn?"

The older woman just stared at him for a few more seconds before finally snapping out of it.

"Ah! Yes, excuse me for that it's just…"

He again gave a blank look as she seemed to drift off while. Mentally letting out a sigh he began to try to snap her out of it again before he noticed that her gaze was different than the one she gave him earlier and not even in his general direction but somewhat to his side opposite of Mikan. Concentrating a bit more he also noticed that seemingly everyone in the gym was also staring at the same direction. Judging by the confused look his sibling had she also noticed the looks the people had which seemed to be variations of curiosity, dumbstruck and disbelieving.

The young prince had an idea of what, or rather who, they were looking at giving that people always had those reactions when they saw _them_. As he slightly turned his body around to confirm his suspicions, Mikan following his lead while she maintained her grasp, sure enough there they were.

With Celine in one of their arms kept in a firm hold while their gazes locked on him and his sister, their footsteps confidently and silently approaching his position, never wavering at the amount gazes upon them.

His assassins had arrived.

Hello ladies and gentlemen and thank you for reading this chapter of Devilukian Nights. Now then let's get a few things straight shall we.

This story is my first one ever so feedback would be appreciated so that I may better this story for your enjoyment and my skills as a writer. If I make mistakes I would like to know since English isn't my first language. Also this story is an experiment to practice for future stories so I will be using various scenes.

Now then on to some explanations:

This is set in Darkness or rather a future of Darkness by at most two years. In this setting the harem plan was successful (as it hopefully will be in the manga) and as such Rito is now a galactic prince, therefore he had to learn various matters such as how to rule a galaxy because let's face it no matter how much Gid wants to hand over the throne as quickly as possible you just can't, so Rito has been training with Lala's mother on how to rule the galaxy as well as doing other types of training. In this setting he is also wed to those alien girls of his, which I see as more accepting of the harem plan as opposed to the human girls who are still a bit indecisive, hence the title 'possible candidates'.

Rito's outfit is a variation of Gid's.

This chapter was also supposed to be longer but I decided to break it apart since I only had the prologue up.

If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Well then once again thank you and see you guys later


End file.
